Conventional semiconductor technologies apply a SAM coating to an entire exposed silicon surface of a substrate to reduce stiction of the substrate. For example, the SAM coating can be applied to an entire surface of a proof mass of a sensor in order to reduce stiction of the proof mass. However, outgassing of the SAM coating changes a pressure in a cavity corresponding to the proof mass—negatively shifting sensor performance. Further, the SAM coating can alter a charge of the sensor—negatively impacting reliability testing of the sensor. Consequently, conventional semiconductor technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein.